Could have been you
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Another Addek one shot, with some angsty scenes in it in the beginning, but a happy ending ... I promise ;  ... dedicated to all Addek-fans. Hope you enjoy it.


Hey guys,

this time I wrote another Addek one shot on my own. The idea came to me on my way back home from university. So I wrote it down. It's quiet short, but I hope you like it. I won't tell you too much, because I would spoil the fun if I would.

Just one thing: I'm not Shonda, so I sadly don't own anything. :(

... and this is dedicated for all Addek fans (who write AND read), you guys rock and even though Shonda will never give them back to us on the show I'm glad there are so many Addek stories on this board.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Could have been you<strong>

It had been sixteen and a half year since Derek Shepherd had left New York. Till then he had been in a on and off relationship with Meredith Grey. His wife had sent him divorce paper after a half year. He hadn't heard from her till then. Sometimes he thought what could have been when he hadn't left after the night, where his wife slept with his best friend or if it would have been different, if they had children. He sometimes imagined these children. The boy would surely look a lot like him, but with Addison's eyes and her character. The girl would look like a mini-Addison, but with his eyes. So both kids would have been the best mix of both their parent's features.

He sat at the kitchen table. There was a TV morning show in the background, but then a red head caught his attention and he turned to the TV and just heard the reporter's voice. "Seattle has the great honor that 16-years old Sofia Audrey Montgomery will start her first solo piano tour here in Seattle. She's the daughter of the famous surgeon Addison Forbes Montgomery …" But Derek didn't hear the rest of it. Addison had a 16-year old daughter. The girl looked exactly like he always imagined their daughter. He looked closer and he was sure that he found his eyes and nose in this girl. Could it be? But she would have told him, wouldn't she? He was confused. He had to go to this concert. He got up and left the house to find out more.

Two days later it was the day of the concert and Derek hadn't managed to talk to Addison or the girl, who might be his daughter, so he went to the concert hall early and was lucky when he spotted two red heads.

"Addison!"

She whirled around. She looked great like always. "Derek. What are you doing here?" She told him confused.

"I saw you in the news and thought …"  
>"… that I might be your daughter?" The red head girl looked at him cold. "Sorry DADDY, but you're a little late here."<br>Derek didn't really listen to her words. He only looked at her and knew she was his. "She's ours, isn't she?"  
>"She is." Addison confessed after a short while. "I tried to call you, but you never picked up, so I left you message on the voicemail, but you never called back."<p>

"I …"

"Don't mind. It's been a long time ago."

Now Sofia looked at her mother. "Can we go now? I don't have all day and …"  
>"Sofia …" Derek tried.<p>

"Whatever you want to say, don't, because seriously I don't care."

In this moment Mark arrived. "Sorry ladies, I'm late, I just had to …" Then he saw Derek. "Oh, Derek. Nice to see you."

Derek only glared at his ex-best friend. He was the reason he left New York. He had caught his best friend, back then, with his wife in his bed. She must have been pregnant with his child then already, which only made him angrier.

"Mark." Derek only said coldly.

"Ok, great, so now we know, what's the name of each other. Can we go now dad? Because I really have equipoise my fingers. They are freezing cold and I can't play the concert like this!" Sofia stated.

Before Derek could say anything Mark told her. "Go inside with your mom. I'll be there in a few."

Derek nearly froze, when he saw Mark leaning in and kissing Addison, before she and Sofia left.

"What do you think, you're doing?"  
>"Kissing my wife." Mark only stated.<p>

"What?" Derek was now even angrier than before.

"Listen Derek, I'm sorry for what happened back then, but she was unhappy and … what we did was a mistake, but after you left, she tried to call you so many times and you never answered. I helped her through the pregnancy with Sofia. We weren't a couple back then, but a year after she was born and you made no move to answer any calls, e-mails, text messages and all the way Adds tried to contact you, she gave up and gave us a real chance. We got married the year Sofia turned 10. I didn't make her to call me daddy. She asked me and I said yes."  
>"You took away MY family!" Derek said furious.<p>

Mark shook his head. "I didn't, because this could have been you. If you just listened to Addison one time she tried to tell you she was pregnant, this would have been you, but your career was too important to you. So don't tell me it's my mistakes. These beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful women could have been yours. It's your mistake that I replaced you."

Derek woke up sweating. He looked to his right and Addison was sleeping peacefully next to him. Then he got up and walked to the room next to their master bedroom. A 4-year old read headed girl was sleeping peacefully. She sighed. Only a bad dream, a nightmare. He went back to the master bedroom. When he reentered the bed, Addison groaned. "What happened?" She asked him sleepy.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

She sighed. "Hmmm …. sure?"  
>"Yes." He pulled her close and kissed her temple. Short time later she was again peacefully asleep. Derek sighed. He was really lucky that the thing in his nightmares hadn't happened. That Addison had talked sense in him before it was too late.<p>

He was so damn lucky, that could not have been him, but that it was really him for real.

* * *

><p>Pretty please make my day by reviewing. :D<p> 


End file.
